The welding device has a beam source, the beam source being configured to generate electromagnetic beams for absorption in an object to be welded at a welding location. The welding device also has at least one sensor, the sensor being situated and configured to detect electromagnetic process beams generated during welding at the welding location. The sensor is configured to generate a sensor signal as a function of the detected process beams. The welding device also has a processing unit, which is connected to the sensor and the beam source, the processing unit being configured to control at least one parameter of the beam generation of the beam source as a function of the sensor signal. The beam source is, for example, formed by a laser, in particular a carbon dioxide laser, a YAG laser, or a semiconductor laser. The beam source may be configured to generate electromagnetic beams for absorption into the object to be welded in such a way that the object to be welded may be connected to another object at the welding location.
In the welding device of above, the problem may arise that it may only detect gross process errors.